


Sangue

by Amsare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Torture, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lancia uno sguardo compiaciuto al corpo martoriato dell'uomo che fu il "Dottore": L'uomo che rende migliori le persone.<br/>Una delle più grandi bugie mai raccontate: non c'erano più persone da rendere migliori o da aiutare. La Speranza stessa era morta sulla Terra.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangue

_E se il Maestro fosse riuscito a diventare padrone della Terra?_

***

La lama entra nella pelle, affonda, taglia, ferisce. Sente scorrere il sangue tra le dita, lo vede uscire lentamente, senza troppi schizzi. Pensava fosse stato più difficile ed invece...  
   
L'uomo ha uno spasmo, apre di scatto gli occhi, lo fissano. Non si intravede nulla, nessuna emozione: né odio, né rabbia.  
Non una lacrima.  
Niente.  
   
Il Maestro sospira.  
Non può lasciare perdere tutto,  _non adesso_ , quando manca davvero poco alla riuscita del suo piano.  
Affonda ulteriormente la lama, fino al manico. Il sangue impregna il tessuto della camicia, rendendola scarlatta.  
   
 _Come è strano,_ pensa, mentre guarda come in trance quel sangue così denso, così simile al suo.  
   
Vede rosso.  
Il sangue inizia a schizzare, finendogli sul viso.  
Deve aver reciso un'arteria, forse proprio  _quell'arteria._ D'altronde, l'uomo è rimasto vivo anche troppo ormai.  
Il Maestro ride fra sé, a quel pensiero.  
Erano Signori del Tempo: quanto poteva veramente contare la morte  _fisica_?  
   
Estrae la lama ormai cremisi, portandosela davanti al viso. Ne aspira l'odore pungente ed acre, leccando via un po' di liquido.  
Lo gusta.  
   
 _Pura estasi._  
   
Lancia uno sguardo compiaciuto al corpo martoriato dell'uomo che fu il "Dottore":  _L'uomo che rende migliori le persone._  
Una delle più grandi bugie mai raccontate: non c'erano più persone da rendere migliori o da aiutare. La Speranza stessa era morta sulla Terra.  
   
"Addio." Dice il Maestro mentre un sorriso beffardo gli attraversa il volto.  
Si avvicina lasciandogli un bacio leggero sulle labbra pallide.  
 _Non pensavo di vederlo in questo stato un giorno._  
   
Il Maestro sa cosa sta per accadere, la rigenerazione è in atto.  
L'energia lo investe, scaraventandolo contro la parete opposta.  
Il suo corpo viene scosso dalle risate mentre guarda il Dottore cambiare davanti a sé.  
   
 _Sta tornando. Un nuovo dottore, sta tornando._  
   
Osserva la figura del nuovo uomo a terra: è leggermente più alto della rigenerazione precedente. Forse è anche più giovane. I vestiti strappati e sporchi di sangue mostrano lembi di una pelle intatta, fresca e candida.  
   
 _Nuova pelle da ferire._  
   
Il Maestro si avvicina al giovane uomo ancora addormentato, strisciando al suo fianco, non badando al sangue ancora fresco sul pavimento che si attacca ai vestiti.  
   
Sente due cuori battere.  
Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro.  _I tamburi, puoi sentirli?_  
Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro. _I tamburi puoi sentirli?_  
   
Il Dottore è vivo, il respiro diviene regolare.  
Apre gli occhi  _più chiari di prima_ e sbatte le palpebre due, tre volte.  
Gira la testa verso sinistra, guardando il suo carnefice.  
   
"Buonasera, nuovo Dottore" commenta il Maestro con una risata. Poggia il mento su di una mano scarlatta e lo fissa divertito.  
   
 _Eccitato_.  
   
"Sapevi che mi sarei rigenerato." Mormora il Dottore, non potendo non pensare a come fosse strano sentire una voce diversa uscire dal suo corpo.  
"Questo è il tuo piano Maestro? Farmi rigenerare fin quando non mi arrenderò alla Morte?"  
Il Maestro lo fissa con interesse.  _Aspettavo solo che tu ricominciassi a parlare._  
   
"Caro Dottore..." Comincia il Maestro, spostandosi a sedere, mentre gioca distrattamente con la lama. "Non hai ancora capito? Questo è il mio piano."  
   
Si avvicina al volto del giovane uomo che ora lo scruta attentamente.  
"Sei stato mio prigioniero per quanto, ormai? Sei mesi? Un anno?" Si ferma un attimo, per cercare un segno di paura negli occhi del Dottore, ma non ce ne è traccia.  
   
 _Non lo sopporto._  
   
"Il Maestro si era stancato della tua vecchia faccia." Gli sussurra all'orecchio, avvicinando la lama al collo bianco e perfetto del Dottore.  
"Il Maestro voleva un nuovo giocattolo." Mormora, facendo scorrere il coltello sulla pelle, giù per il petto, lasciando una leggera scia rossa.  
   
"E sai quale è il bello?" Aggiunge con un mezza risata, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.  
"Che essendoti appena rigenerato avrò molto tempo per divertirmi prima che tu muoia di nuovo."  
  



End file.
